Love Is Perfect
by LulluBee
Summary: Tuhan mengirim Chanyeol untuk menguji kesetiaan Kai pada Sehun.. "Timeline" versi HunKai BxB YAOI EXO Fanfiction RnR juseyo...


Love is Perfect/HunKai/YAOI

Cast :

Oh Sehun 'EXO'

Kim Jongin 'EXO'

Park Chanyeol 'EXO'

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Nb : Ini terinspirasi dari drama YAOI Thai "Timeline", mungkin kalo ada yg udah nonton pasti tau jalan ceritanya. Tapi gak semuanya mirip yahh, Cuma jalan ceritanya aja tapi isinya ini asli imajinasi saya. Pas liat si uke nya gue ngerasa mirip Kai, yaudahlahhh jadi mulai membayangkan ini itu tentang Kai..

So happy reading guys...

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis tengah membersihkan halaman yang penuh dengan debu dan lembaran-lembaran daun kering yang jatuh dari atas pohon. Angin yang terlalu kencang terkadang membuat sampah dan debu yang dia keluarkan kembali masuk lagi, tapi namja manis ini dengan sangat sabarnya membersihkan sampah itu lagi.

"Aishh.." Desah namja manis ini saat ada selembar daun yang kembali memasuki halaman rumahnya.

Beginilah jika memilih tinggal ditempat yang memang menjadi tempat hilir mudiknya angin. Tinggal disebuah danau adalah pilihannya, jadi dia sudah bisa menerima resiko yang dia dapat. Yupp, namja manis ini tinggal disebuah rumah yang dibangun tepat diatas danau, tapi jangan salah kalau ini danau biasa. Karena jika menelusuri danau ini kalian akan menemukan tempat yang sangat indah, dan kalian bisa menelusurinya dengan sebuah kapal yang sudah disediakan.

_FLASHBACK ON_

Sebenarnya rumah ini bukan sepenuhnya miliknya. Ini adalah peninggalan dari seseorang yang sangat baik padanya. Dari seorang yeoja paruh baya yang tinggal sendiri ditempat ini, hanya ditemani oleh seorang pelayan saja. Awalnya dia bersama dengan kekasihnya sedang berlibur didanau ini lalu menyewa 1 kamar dirumah milik yeoja paru baya ini, kemudian mereka menjadi akrab dan sangat dekat. Kai, namja manis ini selalu mendengarkan sebuah cerita dari si pemilik rumah, malam, siang atau pagi yeoja paruh baya ini selalu menemaninya. Hingga saatnya Kai dan kekasihnya itu harus pergi karena masa berlibur mereka telah selesai. Yeoja tua ini pun enggan ditinggal oleh 'pelanggan'nya, begitupun dengan Kai yang sudah merasa dekat dengan yeoja yang sudah dia anggap ibunya sendiri.

Hingga pada akhirnya disaat yeoja tua ini mulai sakit-sakitan, dia memanggil Kai yang pada saat itu berada diseoul untuk datang kembali kedanau. Kai pun mengabulkannya, dia dan kekasihnya itu kembali kedanau tempat mereka berlibur dulu.

"Kenapa kita kesini lagi chagiya?" Tanya kekasihnya yang bernama Sehun, Oh Sehun lebih tepatnya.

"Kau tahu kan Hun, eomma yang memintaku kesini, kudengar dia sedang sakit parah, dan dia ingin bertemu dengan kita lagi, Hun." Jawab Kai.

Kai dan Sehun menaikki tangga untuk memasuki halaman rumah ini.

"Annyeongg.." Kai mencoba memanggil penghuni rumah ini.

'_Kling Kling'_

Kai menggoyangkan hiasan bambu yang bergelantung indah diatas gerbang besi berwarna hitam itu.

'_Kling Kling Kling'_

-Menggoyangkan lagi-

"Mungkin tidak ada orang Kai." Ujar Sehun.

"Mana mungkin Hun, eomma sedang sakit jadi mana mungkin dia keluar rumah." Jawab Kai.

"Mungkin saja dia sedang berobat kerumah sakit."Jawab Sehun.

"Tidak mungkin Sehun.." Jawab Kai keukeuh.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin." Tanya Sehun, kekasihnya ini memang sok tahu.

"Tadi aku melihat jendela dikamar atas terbuka, jadi sudah jelas kalau mereka ada dirumah." Jawab Kai.

"Bisa saja mereka lupa."

"Sehun, diamlah.." Kai menatap kesal pada Sehun.

Sehun yang ditatap begitu malah tersenyum senang karena berhasil mengerjai kekasih manisnya ini.

Tak lama setelah _'peperangan'_ dari sepasang kekasih ini, pintu kayu berwarna cokelat itu terbuka. Menampakkan seorang yeoja gemuk yang keluar melewati pintu kayu yang sudah terbuka lebar itu.

"Kai, Sehun.." Ujar sang yeoja gemuk. Dia langsung berjalan mendekati mereka, membuka gerbang besi yang menghalangi mereka masuk.

"Annyeong Hwang ahjumma.." sapa Kai, tersenyum ramah.

"Ne.. Maaf yahh membuat kalian menunggu lama. Tadi aku baru saja memandikan Ny. Yoon." Jawab yeoja gemuk yang dipanggil Hwang ahjumma ini.

"Gwaenchana ahjumma.." Kai dan Sehun memasuki halaman setelah Hwang ahjumma membukakan gerbang.

"Ayo masuk.. Kalian sudah ditunggu Ny. Yoon." Hwang ahjumma berjalan didepan untuk mengantarkan mereka memasuki rumah ini.

Kai dan Sehun tidak berhenti menatap kagum pada bagunan rumah ini, meskipun mereka sudah pernah kesini tapi tetap saja mereka merasa takjub dengan dekorasi dan struktur rumah diatas danau ini.

"Bagaimana keadaan eomma?" Tanya Sehun.

"Keadaannya sudah membaik dari pada pertama dulu, tapi tetap saja dia masih butuh perawatan." Jawab ahjumma.

"Memangnya eomma sakit apa?" Tanya Kai.

"Ny. Yoon mengidap kanker darah stadium akhir. Kata dokter itu sudah sulit untuk ditangani, apalagi kanker ini bisa dibilang kanker ganas jadi meskipun dioperasi kemungkinan timbul lagi itu ada. Maka dari itu Ny. Yoon tidak ingin dioperasi." Jawab Hwang ahjumma. "Masuklah.." Ujar Hwang ahjumma saat mereka sudah sampai didepan pintu berwarna cokelat yang sangat mereka hafal kalau itu adalah kamar Ny. Yoon.

"Ne.."

"Akan ku buatkan makanan untuk kalian makan siang." Ujar Hwang ahjumma.

"Ne, gomawo ahjumma." Ucap Kai.

Kai dan Sehun pun lalu memasuki kamar itu, sedangkan Hwang ahjuma kembali kedapur seperti yang tadi dia bilang. Saat memasuki kamar berukuran besar itu, mereka melihat seorang yeoja tua sedang berbaring diranjang besar berwarna putih tersebut.

Kai menggigit bibirnya saat melihat keadaan yeoja yang selalu baik padanya itu.

"Eomma.." Panggil Kai dengan suara pelan.

Yeoja yang dipanggil pun akhirnya menengokkan kepalanya kearah mereka, menatap kedatangan mereka.

"Kai, Hun.." Balas yeoja tua itu dengan suara yang sangat lemah.

"Eommaa.." Kai berlari pelan mendekati yeoja itu.

Memeluk tubuh yang sekarang terlihat sangat lemah. Kai memeluk tubuh itu secara perlahan, takut tubuh itu akan kesakitan jika dia memeluknya dengan erat.

"Bogoshippeo.." Ucap Kai.

"Nado Khai.." Ny. Yoon balas memeluk tubuh hangat Kai. Merindukan pelukan ini.

Kai menitikkan air matanya saat mendengar suara halus yang keluar dari bibir mungil milik yeoja yang sudah dia anggap ibunya. Tubuh yang dia peluk sekarang sangat jauh berbeda dengan tubuh yang dulu selalu dia peluk. Dulu, tubuh yang dia peluk masih terlihat bugar meskipun umur si pemilik tubuh sudah bisa dibilang tua. Tapi tubuh yang saat ini ada dipelukannya sangat berbeda. Tubuh yang lemah, ringkin seolah-olah sangat rawan akan terluka. Suara yang dikeluarkan juga berbeda, jika dulu suaranya masih segar dan penuh dengan semangat sedangkan suara yang ia dengar sekarang sangat halus, pelan dan lemah. Kai masih menitikkan air matanya. Sehun mengusap punggung sempit Kai yang terlihat sedikit bergetar.

"Eomma senang kalian kembali." Ujar eomma.

Kai melepaskan pelukannya. "Maaf eomma.." Jawab Kai.

"Waeyo chagi?" Tanya eomma bingung.

"Maaf karena kami sudah lama tidak menjengukmu, mianhae eomma." Kai kembali melahirkan setetes air dari matanya, yang langsung dihapus Ny. Yoon.

"Aniya Kai, eomma senang sekarang kalian berdua bisa kembali." Ujar eomma. "Sehun-ah, kau sekarang semakin tampan." Eomma beralih menatap Sehun yang berdiri dibelakang Kai.

Sehun segera pindah mendekati eomma. "Bogoshippeo eomma." Kini giliran Sehun yang memeluk Ny. Yoon.

"Nado Hun-ah.." eomma membalas memeluk Sehun. "Kau makan dengan baik yahh.."

Sehun tersenyum, "Kai selalu memasakan makanan untuk ku eomma." Jawab Sehun.

"Syukurlah kalau kalian masih baik-baik saja." Ny. Yoon melepaskan pelukannya. "Eomma senang melihatnya."

"Bagaimana keadaan eomma?"Tanya Kai.

"Eomma baik chagiya.." Jawab Ny. Yoon.

"Bohong, eomma tidak makan dengan baikkan?" Kai berpura-pura memasang wajah kesal.

"Aniya Kai.."

"Arraseo, tapi mulai dari sekarang eomma harus makan banyak karena aku akan memasakkan makanan yang eomma suka."Ujar Kai.

"Ne, eomma akan makan semua masakanmu." Jawab Ny. Yoon seraya tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

"EOMMAAAAAAAAAAAA" Suara menggelegar terdengar keras dari sebuah kamar berukuran besar itu.

"Eomma ireonna.. EOMMAAA!"

Kai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh lemah yang terbaring diranjang besarnya. "Eomma banguuuunn hikss.. Eomma.." Kai menepuk-nepuk pelan wajah yang sudah mulai dipenuhi oleh keriput itu.

"Kai, waeyo?" datanglah seorang pria tampan yang panik akibat mendengar suara menggelegar itu.

"Eomma, Hun! Hikss dia hikkss.." Kai yang membuat suara yang mengejutkan itu.

"Tenang Kai.." Sehun menarik Kai, giliran dia yang mencoba membangunkan Ny. Yoon yang masih tak bergerak.

"Eomma, bangunlah.." Sehun menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Ny. Yoon.

"Hikkss.. Eomma..." Sedangkan Kai masih menangis dibelakang Sheun.

"Eomma, kumohon bangunlah.. Ini aku Sehun.." Sehun terus mencoba membangunkan Ny. Yoon. "Eomma.."

"Hikss.."

"Nyonya.." Hwang ahjumma ikut memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Ahjumma.."

"Kai, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hwnag ahjumma.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku sedang membawakan sarapan untuk eomma tapi eomma tidak bangun-bnagun hikkss hikss..."Jawab Kai.

"Eomma bangun, kumohon eomma.."Sehun masih berusaha membangunkan Ny. Yoon.

"Ny, bangunlah.." Hwang ahjuma ikut mencoba membangunkan Ny. Yoon.

Sehun memeriksa denyut nadi dari pergelangan tangan sebelah kiri Ny. Yoon, 'Tak ada' Bathinya.

"Eomma bangunlah.. Eommaaaaa..." Sehun menjadi panik sendiri saat dia mengetahui tidak ada denyut dinadi pergelangan tangan Ny. Yoon.

"Hiksss.. Eommaaaaa.." Kai pun jadi tambah panik.

Sehun beralih memeriksa denyut dibagian leher Ny. Yoon. "Eomma, sudah tak ada." Ujar Sehun lemah.

"ANDWAEEEEEE EOMMAAAAAA hiksss hikksss.." Kai dengan cepat langsung memeluk tubuh tua yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

"Kai.."

"Nyonya.."

"Aniyaaa Eomma bangunlahhhh hikksss ku mohon eomma hikss.." Kai menggerak-gerakkn tubuh itu.

"Kai sudahlah.." Sehun mencoba menenangkan Kai.

"Hikkss nyonya hikss.."

"Aniya eomma, kau tidak bolehh.. Hiksss eomma kumohon hikss eomma..."

Wajah Kai kini sudah basah sepenuhnya, air mata yang terus saja mengalir tanpa henti.

"Kai, eomma sudah tenang Kai.." Sehun berusaha menarik tubuh Kai yang masih memeluk tubuh Ny. Yoon.

"Aniya Hun, eomma tidak boleh! Andwaeeee! EOMAAA BANGUUUNNN.."

"KAI!"Sehun menarik kasar tubuh Kai hingga pelukan itu pun terlepas.

"Hikss eomma Hun.. Hikss.."

Sehun memeluk tubuh Kai lembut, "Sudah Kai, eomma sudah tenang disana. Uljima.." Sehun mengelus rambut dan juga punggung Kai yang bergetar begitu hebat.

"Hiksss eomma..." Kai memeluk tubuh Sehun begitu kuat.

"Uljima sayang.. Eomma sudah senang disana." Sehun berusaha menenangkan Kai yang begitu terpukul.

"Hun, hikkss.."

"Ahjumma, tolong persiapkan semuanya untuk pemakaman eomma." Ucap Sehun pada Hwang ahjumm yang duduk diranjang disamping Ny. Yoon sambil menangis.

"Ne.." Hwang ahjumma pun langsung menjalankan perintah Sehun.

"Hiksss.."

"Husttt.. Sudahlah sayang.."

.

.

Pemakaman baru saja selesai digelar, para tamu pelayat pun satu persatu sudah meninggalkan rumah Ny. Yoon. Banyak rangkaian bunga turut berduka cita yang berderet diluar halaman. Ny. Yoon memang terkenal dengan kebaikannya, semua orang didanau ini mengenal Ny. Yoon, yeoja paruh baya ini memang sangat baik kepada siapa pun maka dari itu tak heran kalau kematiannya menjadi duka mendalam untuk mereka.

_FLASHBACK OFF_

.

.

.

.

Yeah, dan Kai menemukan sebuah surat dibawah bantal diranjang Ny. Yoon yang meminta Kai dan Sehun untuk menempati rumah ini bersama, dan mereka pun menyetujuinya.

Sudah 5 tahun berlalu sejak kematian Ny. Yoon, tak ada yang berubah dari semuanya. Hanya saja Kai sedikit merenovasi dibeberapa bagian yang terlihat sudah harus diperbaiki. Rumah sekaligus tempat penginapan ini untuk sementara ditutup selama perbaikan berlangsung.

'_Prang'_

Kai terkejut saat mendengar suara pecahan kaca dari dalam rumahnya. Dengan segera Kai meninggalkan sapunya dan berlari memasuki rumahnya. Kai memasuki kamar besar yang dulu adalah kamar Ny. Yoon tapi sekarang sudah menjadi kamarnya.

"Sehun.." Kai mendekati seorang namja tampan yang terbaring diatas ranjang. "Hun-ah, ada apa?"

Kai melihat pecahan gelas yang bercecer diatas lantai.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kai memeriksa tubuh Sehun, takut Sehun-Nya terluka akibat pecahan kaca itu.

"Ada apa sayang? Kau ingin minum, eoh?" tanya Kai lembut.

Kai merapihkan pecahan gelas yang terjatuh agar tak melukai siapapun, apalagi sampai melukai kekasihnya. Kai membawa nampan yang diatasnya dia taruh pecahan-pecahan gelas itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, ne.."

Kai membawa nampan itu kedapur untuk diganti dengan yang lain. Dia mengambil gelas baru lalu diisi dengan air dari dispanser, menaruhnya diatas nampan lain. Kai juga menaruh tabung kecil diatas nampan disamping gelas itu.

Kembali memasuki kamar miliknya dan kekasihnya. Kai membawa nampan itu, lalu menaruhnya dimeja nakas disamping ranjang.

Dengan perlahan Kai menyendokkan air digelas, lalu menyuapinya pada Sehun. "Ini minumlah.." Ucap Kai lembut. Menumpahkan air disendok kedalam mulut Sehun yang terbuka kecil.

Kai tersenyum, dia terus melakukan itu hingga dirasa cukup menghilangkan haus Sehun.

Meletakkan gelas dimeja kembali, "Sekarang, waktunya minum obat, ne." Kai mengambil tabung kecil yang didalamnya ada beberapa butir obat berwarna hijau.

Kai mengarahkan obat itu pada mulut Sehun. "Sayang.."

Tapi Sehun malah mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"Sehun, diminum dulu obatnya.." Ujar Kai lembut berusaha meminumkan obat pada Sehun.

"Hun-ah.." Sehun tetap mengtupkan bibirnya.

Kai pun menyerah, mungkin Sehun sudah bosan harus minum obat setiap saat. Kai kembali memasukkan obat itu kedalam tabung. Dia menatap kekasihnya yang sedang memandang keluar jendela.

'_Tes'_

'_Tes'_

Tak disangka air matanya kembali terlahir saat memandang kekasihnya yang saat ini hanya bisa terbaring lemah diatas kasur.

Sudah 3 tahun Sehun seperti ini, berbaring lemah tak bisa melakukan apapun. Heumm, ini semua terjadi karena kecelakaan yang Sehun alami saat dia akan berangkat kerja. Saat diperjalanan menuju tempat kerjanya tiba-tiba saja mobil yang dia kendarai menabrak sebuah pohon besar, menghancurkan bagian depan mobilnya sehingga membuat kepalanya mengalami benturan yang sangat kuat dengan stir mobil. Sehingga berpengaruh pada otaknya.

Dan disaat dibawa kerumah sakit dan dirawat, dokter memvonis kalau Sehun mengalami kelumpuhan sementara, membuat fungsi otaknya jadi terganggu dan membuat deluruh tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan secara normal, seperti tangan, bisa digerakkan tapi tidak sempurna. Dokter bilang itu hanya kelumpuhan sementara, tapi sudah 3 tahun berlalu, sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah dari Sehun. Dia masih belum bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Kai dengan sabarnya mengurusi Sehun, yang kadang dibantu oleh Hwang ahjumma. Memenuhi semua kebutuhan Sehun. Memandikan Sehun, menyuapinya, menggantikan pakainannya, semuanya dia lakukan dengan sabar dan telaten. Kai sendiri yakin kalau Sehun pasti akan kembali seperti dulu. Kai sangat yakin itu, dan dia akan menunggu sampai saatnya itu tiba.

'_Kling Kling'_

'_Kling Kling Kling'_

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara lonceng yang berhasil menyadarkan Kai dari lamunanya, Kai langsung menghapus air mata yang sudah sukses membasahi wajah manisnya yang kini terlihat agak tirus.

"Sebentar yahh.." Kai pamit pada Sehun untuk melihat keluar.

Kai meninggalkan Sehun dikamar besar itu untuk melihat siapa yang membunyikan bell dirumahnya. Dan saat Kai keluar dari rumahnya, dia melihat seorang namja bertubuh tinggi berdiri membelakanginya. Kai makin mendekatinya.

"Permisi.." Ujar Kai.

Namja itupun membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap Kai. Kini Kai bisa melihat wajah namja itu dengan sangat jelas. Pria muda berwajah tampan.

"Ahh, annyeong.." Sapa namja itu.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?" Tanya Kai.

"eumm.. Apa ini menyewakan kamar?" tanya namja itu.

"Iya.." Jawab Kai.

"Bolehkan aku menyewa 1 kamar untuk 3 hari kedepan?" tanyanya.

"Maaf, untuk sementara kami tidak menyewakan kamar dulu, karena ada renovasi dibeberapa tempat." Jawab Kai.

"Jinja?"

"Eumm..."

"Bolehkah aku menyewa 1 kamar saja.."

"Maaf, kau bisa cari ditempat lain." Ucap Kai.

"Aku sudah lelah berjalan, lagi pula untuk penyewaan kamar didaerah ini sangat jauh. Hanya ini tempat terdekat. Aku akan membayar 2 kali lipat untuk ini" Ujar Namja yang sepertinya umurnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kai.

Kai terdiam mendengarkan celotehan pria muda ini, memang benar rumahnya lah yang paling dekat dengan tempat berlibur itu.

"Baiklah.." ujar Kai.

"Yess! Khamsahamnida.." ujar pria itu senang.

Kai membukakan pintu gerbang yang sejak tadi tertutup rapat.

Dia berjalan terlebih dahulu lalu diikuti oleh pria itu dibelakangnya. Kai membawa pria itu menaikki tangga dan menunjukkan sebuah kamar sedang tidak terlalu luas tapi cukup untuk ditempati seorang diri.

"Ini kamarmu.." Ujar Kai seraya membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Ne.." Namja itu memperhatikan seluruh ruangan didalam kamar.

"Apa kau ingin dibuatkan sarapan juga?" tanya Kai.

"Sarapan?"

"Ne, tapi maaf kalau menunggu lama karna aku memasaknya sendiri." Jawab Kai.

"Kau masak sendiri?" Tanya sang pria tampan.

"Eumm.."

"Tidak usah, aku bisa membelinya diluar." Jawab pria itu.

"Baiklah, kalau Tuan_"

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol."

"Eumm, baiklah tuan Park_"

"Panggil Chanyeol saja.." Ucap pria bernama Park Chanyeol itu memotong ucapan Kai.

"Baiklah, Chanyeol-ssi, kalau ada sesuatu kau boleh memanggilku." Ujar Kai.

"Ne.. Tapi, bisakah kau membawakanku handuk kecil? Aku lupa membawanya.." Ujar Chanyeol seraya memamerkan senyumnya.

"Eumm.." Kai mengangguk, setelahnya dia meninggalkan namja itu dikamarnya.

Kai berjalan menuju kesebuah ruangan yang disediakan untuk kebutuhan-kebutuhan pelanggannya nanti. Dia membuka sebuah lemari yang diisi dengan berbagai macam handuk, mulai dari yang besar, sedang sampai yang kecil. Kai pun mengambil sebuah handuk kecil yang tadi dipinta oleh pria bernama Chanyeol itu.

Setelah mengambil apa yang dibutuhkan, Kai lalu kembali menuju kekamar yang sekarang ditempati oleh pelnggannya. Kai melihat pintu kamar itu tertutup. Dengan ragu dia mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

'_Tok Tok Tok'_

'_Tok Tok'_

"IYA, TUNGGU SEBENTAR..." Kai mendengar pria itu berteriak dari dalam kamar.

Kai menunggu pria itu didepan kamarnya smabil membawa handuk kecil berwarna biru ditangannya.

'_Cklek'_

Pintu pun seketika terbuka dan menampakkan pria tampan tanpa pakaian yang hanya dibalut dengan handuk yang melilit pinggulnya.

Kai menelan salivanya gugup, melihat pemandangan _'erotis' _didepan matanya. Tubuh kekar dengan dihiasi Abs sempurna membuat namja ini begitu memukau dimatanya. Kai mengedipkan matanya berulang kali, lalu dengan cepat dia mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari tubuh berpahat indah itu. Wajahnya memerah. Dan sialnya pria ini melihatnya.

"Maaf, aku baru saja ingin mandi." Ucap pria itu.

"I-iya, ti-tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kai. "Ini handuknya.." Kai menyerahkan handuknya pada Chanyeol.

"Ne, Gomawo.." Jawab Chanyeol.

Kai baru saja ingin pergi, "Eumm.. Bisakah kau memeriksa kran air panasnya? Kurasa sedikit bermasalah." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Akan ku periksa.." Kai memasuki kamar itu dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi yang ada dialamnya.

Dia memeriksa kran air panas dan dinginnya, memutar kran itu dann_

"Ahhh.."

Sukses membasahi tubuhnya. Air di Shower itu keluar saat Kai memutarnya dan langsung saja membasahi tubuhnya yang berdiri tepat dibawahnya.

"Gwaenchana?" Chanyeol mematikan kran yang terus saja mengeluarkan airnya, membasahi seluruh tubuh Kai.

"Aishh.."

"Maaf.."

"Tak apa, nanti akan aku perbaiki. Udara hari ini tidak dingin jadi kau bisa mandi tanpa air hangat, setelah itu kau bisa pindah kekamar lain saja." Ujar Kai seraya keluar dari kamar mandi itu.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Kai, 'Yeppeo' bathinnya. Memandangi tubuh Kai yang basah akibat air shower. Entah kenapa dia merasa tertarik pada pria yang berdiri didepannya ini sekarang. Pria dingin namun berwajah manis ini, meskipun pria didepannya tidak pernah terlihat tersenyum.

Kai pun memilih untuk keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih melamun entah melamunkan apa yang jelas dia tidak peduli.

Chanyeol yang sepertinya sudah tersadar. "Siapa namamu?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Kai yang sudah ada didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Itu tidak penting.." Ujar Kai seraya pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang shock akibat jawabannya itu.

.

.

.

Kai sedang duduk disebuah cafe didaerah pusat perbelanjaan. Sedikit membuang penatnya sambil berbelanja untuk kebutuhan sehari-harinya. Menyeruput secangkir kopi hangat untuk membantunya menghangatkan tubuh mungilnya.

Kai kembali melambungkan pikirannya. Selama 3 tahun terakhir ini dia merasa kalau istirahatnya sangat kurang, bahkan bisa dibilang dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak belakangan ini. Semenjak Sehun lumpuh Kai tak pernah berhenti mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya itu. Kai selalu berdoa setiap saat agar Sehun bisa cepat sembuh. Aniya, bukan Kai bosan mengurusnya. Kai ikhlas mengurus Sehun, merawat dan menjaga Sehun. Dia hanya ingin Sehun kembali seperti dulu. Kai ingin melihat Sehun yang ceria, Sehun yang tersenyum dan Sehun yang bahagia. Sehun yang selalu mengganggunya, Sehun yang selalu mencium keningnya sebelum berangkat dan sesuadah pulang kerja. Sehun yang selalu memanjakannya, Sehun yang seperti dulu. Kai merindukan Sehun-nya yang dulu.

"Haii.."

Kai dikagetkan dengan suara yang tiba-tiba saja memasuki gendang telinganya.

Dia lalu menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara tadi, dan saat itu juga dia menemukan Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

Dengan cepat Kai menghapus aliran air mata yang berhasil keluat dari matanya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol, yang ikut duduk disebelah Kai.

"Aniya.." Jawab Kai.

"Kau menangis?"

"Bukan urusanmu.." Jawab Kai ketus.

"Hei.. Kau itu masih muda jadi jangan terlalu banyak murung, nanti kau jadi cepat tua." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab Kai, ketus.

"CK! Kau seharusnya lihat aku.." Ujar Chanyeol. "Orang bilang wajahku tak sesuai dengan umurku."

"Ck!" Kai berdecih.

"Aku serius, sekarang kau lihat aku.."

Kai menatap Chanyeol, sesuai dengan yang dipintanya. Kai menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Bagaimana? Aku tampankan?" ujar Chanyeol dengan percaya dirinya.

Seketika itu juga Kai tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "Kau terlalu memaksakan diri." Ujar Kai

"Lihat! Kau tersenyuuumm.. Wahhh Manis sekali senyummu." Ujar Chanyeol, dan itu membuat Kai malu karena ada beberapa orang yang melihat kearah mereka ikut tersenyum.

"Kau bicara apa?! Diamlah.."

"Sungguhan, kau itu manis saat tersenyum.. " Ujar Chanyeol.

"Aishh.." Kai menyembunyikan senyumannya dengan menyeruput kopi yang sudah sedikit dingin.

"Kau jangan terlalu berdiam diri. Itu tak baik untuk umur mu yang masih muda." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Terserahmu sajalah.."

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum kearah Kai yang sudah tak semurung tadi. Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide muncul diotaknya.

"Kkaja.." Chanyeol menarik tangan Kai.

"Ehh.. Mau kemana?" Tanya Kai bingung.

"Sudah ikut saja, ayo.." Chanyeol menarik Kai dan membawanya kearah yang dia inginkan.

Kai pun dengan pasrah mengikuti Chanyeol yang menariknya.

Chanyeol membawa Kai kedalam sebuah toko yang didalamnya terdapat bnayak permainan, terlihat seperti GameZone. Chanyeol menukarkan uang dengan beberapa logam koin yang bisa dia pakai untuk menikmati semua area game yang ada disini.

"Kau ingin main apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aniya, kau saja.." Jawab Kai.

"Tak apa, ayo kita main basket saja.." Chanyeol menarik Kai ke sudut ruangan dimana disana ada sebuah permainan melempar bola basket kedalam ring. Chanyeol memasukkan 2 koin yang dia miliki kedalam lubang tempat itu lalu alatpun menyala.

"Ayo.." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Tapi a-aku.."

Chanyeol yang gemas pun menarik Kai kedepannya, lalu menyuruh Kai memegang bola itu, dengan tangannya menuntun tangan Kai untuk memegang sang bola.

"Siap.. Lempar.."

Kai melempar bola itu.

"Ahh.." Tapi sayangnya bola itu malah mengenai papan yang ada disamping ring.

"Gwaenchana, ayo lakukan lagi." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Aniya, kau saja yang bermain." Ujar Kai.

"Aniya, kita main bersama.. Ayo ambil bolanya.."

Kai mengambil bola basketnya lalu mereka melakukan seperti tadi. Chanyeol kembali menuntun tangan Kai, telapak tangan besarnya menyentuh punggung tangan Kai yang terasa sangat halus saat dia sentuh.

"1 2 3..." Mereka melemparkan bola itu bersama.

"Yeeeee.." Chanyeol dan Kai berteriak senang saat bola kedua berhasil masuk kedalam ring dan berhasil membuat skor.

"Kau hebat.. Ayo lagi.." Ucap Chanyeol.. 

Kai dengan semangat mengambil bola basket yang berikutnya, dan kembali melakukan seperti tadi bersama dengan Chanyeol. Sepertinya dirinya sudah tak canggung seperti pertama tadi. Dia bahkan sudah nyaman saat Chanyeol menyentuh tangannya. Nyaman saat pria yang baru dia kenal menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya kesana-kemari untuk menikmati semua permainan yang ada di GameZone itu.

Bahkan sekarang Kai sudah bisa tersenyum dan tertawa bebas saat mereka berhasil memenangkan permainan atau saat dia mendengar lelucon yang Chanyeol keluarkan.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Kai baru saja sampai dirumah setelah tadi seharian mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain ditempat permainan. Mereka mendudukkan tubuh mereka pada bangku bambu didepan halaman rumah ini.

"Hahhh.." Kai melap peluh yang menetes dari keningnya.

"Tadi seru sekali.." Ujar Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ne.." Kai ikut tertawa bersama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Kai saat tertawa bahagia seperti ini. Dia merasakan sesuatu saat melihat namja disebelahnya sejak pertama kali dia melihatnya. Dia bukan anak polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa lagi, dia adalah pria dewasa yang mengerti apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Hatinya berdebar saat menggenggam tangan Kai tadi. Bibirnya terukir sebuah senyuman saat melihat namja disebelahnya ini tersenyum juga.

Chanyeol tahu perasaan apa itu, dia tahu, sangat tahu, karna dia pernah merasakannya dan sekarang dia hafal betul rasa apa yang saat ini mampir dihatinya.

"Kau manis, Kai.." Ujar Chanyeol. Tentu saja dia tahu nama Kai setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu seharian.

Kai langsung menoleh kearah Chanyeol, "..." Kai merasa hatinya berdebar saat ditatap Chanyeol sedemikian lekat.

Wajah Chanyeol semakin lama semakin mendekat kearahnya, Kai sendiri bingung harus melakukan apa. Seolah-olah tubuhnya membatu saat mata peri Chanyeol menatap mata sipitnya. Hingga akhirnya didetik berikutnya bibir Chanyeol sudah mendarat diatas bibirnya. Kai mengedipkan matanya berulang kali. Menelan salivanya yang menyangkut ditenggorokan.

Aniya, Chanyeol hanya menempelkannya saja, tak ada niatan untuk menggerakkan bibir tersebut, walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin. Hanya saja dia hanya ingin menyalurkan apa yang dia rasakan pada Kai, namja manis yang sepertinya sudah merebut hatinya pada hari kedua mereka bertemu.

Setelahnya Chanyeol mejauhkan tubuh mereka lalu langsung memeluk tubuh yang terlihat mungil darinya itu.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya. Hari ini hatinya sedang bahagia karena kemarin dia bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Kai, mungkin bisa juga dibilang kencan menurutnya, ditambah dengan akhir yang begitu manis.

Dan pagi ini dia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan namja manis itu lagi. Ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya.

Chanyeol berjalan menuruni anak tangga, mencari sosok yang ingin dia lihat dan temui.

"Kai?"

Chanyeol memasuki dapur, biasaya dipagi hari Kai ada didapur untuk memasak sarapan. Tapi kali ini Chanyeol tidak menemukannya didapur.

Lalu dia mencari Kai ditempat lain. Dihalaman belakang, diruang tv, ditempat gym, diruang makan, semuanya sudah Chanyeol periksa. Namun hasilnya tetap sama, Kai tidak ditemukan.

"Kemana kau Kai?" Tanya Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, apa mungkin kalau Kai sengaja menghindarinya sejak kejadian kemarin? Yeah, itu bisa saja terjadi. Bodohnya dia, kenapa dia melakukan hal tersebut padahal sudah jelas-jelas mereka baru saja kenal. Kai bukan pria murahan yang dengan mudahnya dia taklukkan. Kai berbeda, dan bodohnya dia menganggap Kai sama.

Chanyeol merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena sudah membuat Kai menjauhinya. "Pbabo!" Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Lalu Chanyeol memilih untuk pergi kehalaman depan, mungkin saja Kai ada disana. Biasanya Kai ada dihalaman depan untuk menikmati air danau yang ada dibawahnya. Dia berlari menuju halaman depan, namun tetap tak ada siapapun yang ada disana. Dan Chanyeol pun menyerah, ini semua juga salahnya.

"Hahhh.." Chanyeol membuang nafasnya berat.

Dia melihat sekeliling arah yang ada disekitarnya, memandang sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Dan saat pandangannya jatuh kesebuah jendela dimana dijendela tersebut dia melihat Kai berdiri disana, tapi saat Kai melihatnya dia langsung bersembunyi dibalik tembok.

"Kai.." 

Chanyeol pun langsung berlari menuju kesebuah ruangan dimana tadi dia melihat Kai. Berlari cepat menaiki tangga. Beruntunglah tuhan menciptakan dia dengan tubuh tinggi karena sangat bermanfaat disaat seperti ini.

Hingga akhirnya sampailah Chanyeol didepan sebuah kamar yang dia yakini kalau didalamnya ada Kai yang sedang bersembunyi dari dirinya.

"Kai buka pintunya.." Ujar Chanyeol.

'_Tok Tok Tok'_

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu didepannya. "Aku tahu kau ada didalam, Kai buka pintunya..."

'_TOK TOK TOK TOK'_

"Kau tidak bisa bersembunyi seperti ini terus! BUKA PINTUNYA KAI!.."

'_Cklek'_

Pintupun akhirnya terbuka, menampakkan seorang namja yang sejak tadi dia cari. Chanyeol langsung saja masuk kedalam kamar itu tanpa Kai suruh, lalu dia menutup pintu kamar itu kembali.

Dia mendekati Kai yang berdiri didepan jendela, menatap keluar.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau bersembunyi dari ku?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tak apa.." Jabaw Kai.

Chanyeol yang gemas langsung saja menarik lengan Kai sehingga membuat Kai menghadapnya.

"Apa kau marah padaku soal kemarin..?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Kai menatap Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang menatapnya serius. Dia berusaha melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang memenjarakan lengannya. "Aniya.."

Tapi Chanyeol masih setia untuk menahan tubuh Kai.

"Tapi kenapa kau menghindariku Kai?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Itu bukan urusanmu.." Ujar Kai ketus.

Chanyeol yang kesal dengan reaksi Kai pun dengan cepat menarik tubuh Kai lalu dengan paksa mencium bibir Kai, dan Kai yang kaget berusaha melepaskan ciuman serangan dari Chanyeol.

"Eummmhhhh.." Kai mendorong tubuh Chanyeol.

Tapi Chanyeol malah membawanya keranjang berspreikan putih dibelakangnya, dia menjatuhkan tubuh mereka diatas ranjang itu.

"Eummhhhhhhhh.." Chanyeol menghisap lidah hangat Kai.

"Angghhhhh.." Desahan Kai pun mulai terdengar beberapa kali saat Chanyeol mengerjai lidahnya. Menghisap, mengulum, dan menggigitnya.

Tangan Chanyeol pun tak tinggal diam, dia berusaha melepas kemeja lengan pendek yang dipakai membalut tubuh kecil Kai.

Setelah berhasil terlepas Chanyeol berusaha menjelajahi leher jenjang milik namja ynag dia sukai ini. Menjilat leher itu dan membasahi dengan saliva hangat miliknya.

"Aahhhhh aahhh.."

"Eummhhh.."

"Ahhh lepashhh Channhhh.." Kai mendorong tubuh Chanyeol.

Dengan keras Kai mendorong tubuh kekar Chanyeol yang berada diatasnya, dan kini sukses membuat Chanyeol menjauh dari tubuhnya, Kai langsung duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Maaf kan aku Chanyeol.. Kita tidak boleh melakukan ini." Ujar Kai.

"Waeyo? Aku menyukaimu Kai, sungguh.." Jujur Chanyeol.

Kai tahu, tahu kalau Chanyeol sudah mulai menyukainya. Karena dirinyapun tak bisa pungkiri kalau dia juga menyukai namja tampan ini. Jujur saja, dirinya sudah sangat jarang tersenyum dan tertawa bebas seperti kemarin. Dan Chanyeol berhasil membuatnya tersenyum kembali. Kai juga merasakan sesuatu dihatinya saat Chanyeol menyentuhnya, menatapnya, dan berbicara padanya.

"Maaf Chanyeol-ssi, aku tidak bisa.."

Dan seketika itu juga Kai langsung keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih membatu diatas ranjang, kaget dengan respon yang Kai keluarkan. Segera berlari menjauhi Chanyeol.

Kai menyadari kalau ini semua salah, dari awal seharusnya dia memang tidak pernah bertemu dengan pria tampan itu. Kai tau kalau ini salah, dia menyadarinya. Dia tidak boleh terlarut terlalu lama, dia harus segera mengakhirinya. Kai hanya mencintai kekasihnya saat ini. Hanya Sehun, bukan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghampiri Kai yang sedang terduduk didepan halaman ruhnya, dia pun berjalan mendekati Kai dengan tas ransel dipunggungnya.

"Kai.." Panggil Chanyeol.

Namja manis itupun mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan-tumpukan kertas diatas meja. Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Kai. Lalu Chanyeol duduk disebelah Kai.

"Kai, terimakasih sudah mengijinkanku menginap disini beberapa hari." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Ne.. "Jawab Kai.

"Aku pamit yahh Kai, masa menginapku sudah berakhir malam ini." Ujar Chanyeol seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

Kai mengikuti Chanyeol dan berdiri dari duduknya, dia menghadap kearah Chanyeol. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba saja Kai memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri kaget dengan serangan Kai yang tiba-tiba. "Maaf kan aku Chanyeol.." Ujarnya. Memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat.

Chanyeol membalas memeluk tubuhnya. "Gwaenchana Kai, kau itu baik.." Jawab Chanyeol.

Sesungguhnya Chanyeol sudah tahu kalau Kai sudah memiliki kekasih didalam rumah ini, semalam Chanyeol mengikuti Kai saat dia memasuki sebuah ruangan yang tidak pernah Chanyeol tahu. Dan Chanyeol melihat Kai sedang memeluk seorang namja yang terbaring diatas ranjang besar itu. Dia juga mendengar Kai berucap 'Saranghae' pada namja itu.

Dan saat itu juga Chanyeol menyerah untuk mengejar cinta Kai yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Chanyeol bukan orang yang tidak memiliki hati, dia tak ingin merebut Kai dari orang yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang itu, dia masih cukup sadar diri untuk melakukannya.

"Gomawo Chanyeol, karena kau sudah membuatku bahagia beberapa hari ini. Aku senang." Kai melepaskan pelukannya, beralih menatap Chanyeol.

"Ne, aku juga senang kalau kau senang. Tapi kau memang harus lebih banyak tersenyum dan tertawa Kai, kau tidak boleh terlalu sering murung dan menutup dirimu. Itu sungguh tidak baik untukmu. Lagipula sayang dengan wajah manismu kalau tak dihiasi oleh senyuman." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Iya, aku akan berusaha.." Kai tersenyum menatap Chanyeol.

"Yasudah, aku pamit dulu yahh.. Jaga kesehatanmu.." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Ne, kau juga.." Balas Kai.

"Ne.. Annyeong.." Chanyeol melangkah menjauhi Kai, melambaikan tangannya.

"Annyeong.." Kai membalas melambaikan tangannya.

Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menghilang mengikuti jalan keluar dari area rumahnya. Kai tenang sekarang karena sudah tidak ada kesalah pahaman lagi. Dia senang Chanyeol tak membencinya. Kai lalu membereskan kertas-kertas diatas meja, lalu memilih untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya. Dia meletakkan kertas-kertas itu disebuah laci yang ada disamping tv. Setelahnya dia memilih untuk masuk kedalam sebuh kamar berukuran besar itu.

Mendapati seorang pria tampan yang berhasil memenangkan hatinya. Kai berjalan mendekati namja itu, duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Hun-ah.." Kai memeluk tubuh kekar Sehun.

Betapa Kai sangat menyayangi namja berkulit putih ini, Kai akan selalu merawat kekasihnya dengan kemampuan yang dia miliki. Dia hanya bisa berdoa setiap harinya untuk kesembuhan Sehun, kekasihnya.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, Sehun.." Ujarnya.

Dan Kai dapat merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh rambutnya. Dengan kaget Kai menatap Sehun.

"Sehun, tanganmu?" Kai menyentuh tangan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum pada Kai.

"Syukurlah sayang.. Aku senang sekali.." Kai kembali memeluk Sehun.

Dia tahu suatu saat nanti Sehun nya akan kembali seperti dulu, Sehun nya akan sembuh. Dan Kai tidak akan pernah bosan menunggu saat itu tiba. Kai akan selalu sabar menunggunya, karena_

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun-ah.."

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga...

Hahahah...

Please jangan ada yang muntahin gue setelah kalian selesai baca ff ini.. #ngumpet

Ini FF memang terinspirasi dari tuh pilm YAOI, tapi isi dari FF ini semuanya hasil dari pemikiran gue sendiri, Cuma jalan ceritanya ada yang sama. Kalau kalian kurang yakin, kalian bisa nonton filmya kok judulnya "Timeline".

Jujur gue suka banget sama uke nya dan sebenernya gue juga suka sama seme yang disini diperanin sama Chanyeol. Awal nonton film ini aja gue ampe sedikit mewek pas liat si uke setia banget sama tuh seme.. Dan akhirnya untuk permintaan maaf gue atas FF yang berjudul "Failed Anniversary", gue memberikan kalian FF ini.

Maaf yahh yang kemarin udah benci banget sama Sehun gara2 FF gue ntuhh..

Heheh

#ketawa nista..

Oke, sampe sini dulu gue menemani kalian.

Jangan lupa RnR yahhh.. gomawo semuanya..

#Salam bibir Niel :*


End file.
